Secret Admirer
by Katraa
Summary: Usually for Yuan, Valentine's Day is just another pointless holiday. However, when he recieves a card from a 'secret admirer' he begins to wonder if this holiday truly is a loving one. Especially when he finds out who sent it! [KxY]


Time to write one of those promised, KxY oneshots! I did promise, neh? I finally got the idea, cause you know, Valentine's Day is coming up, and this was such a cute idea. ! I was going to add Love you Out Loud lyrics to this fanfic, but it'd take away from the moments. So I decided not to. It would have made it longer, but I like this the way it is. Maybe you'll agree?

**Secret Admirer**

It was an average day in the world of Symphonia. All was quiet lately, except for the buzz about the anual holiday, Valentine's Day. Many people had plans for that special one tonight. Lloyd was going ball-dancing with Sheena, Colette, and Zelos. It was the red-headed chosen who signed him up for this toture, so he had no other choice. The others were planning on a romantic dinner. It seemed everyone had plans. Except a certain blue-haired seraphim.

He was always the type to spend holidays alone. Sitting in his base, doing paperwork was his love. Many couldn't even spare him the second glance, so he knew he'd never have that perfect, romantic dinner. So why even bother?

Well, today Yuan was sitting at his desk, as always. A pencil in hand, and a stack of papers in front of him. Reasons behind the papers was anyone's guess. Mithos was gone, and the world was not in peril. So why do paperwork? Sometimes the ideas of the seraphim were insane. Running a spare hand through his hair boredly, Yuan yawned and pushed the paper away from his spot.

"Lord Yuan."

This time it was a random renegade who had dared to disturb his leader. Casting a tiresome glance up at the renegade, Yuan pushed back off the desk so he could rest his feet upon the desk. Sweat rolled off the renegades face as he coughed, distant-minded, and moved closer to the leader.

"I have a message for you."

"Go ahead." Yuan murmured, crossing his arms and sending a deathening glare at him. Even more sweat fell off the renegades face as he cleared his throat once more. Beginning to think this renegade had a cold, Yuan laced his fingers together neatly, and glanced over his feet.

"It's a valentines card."

"What?" Curiosity filled the leader of the renegades, as he placed his feet back on the floor, and leaned his elbows against the cherry wood desk. Furrowing his brow, a sinister grin spread scross the seraphim's face.

"Here." The renegade chucked the card on the desk and hurried away. Curling his bottom lip, Yuan began to think it was rude for the renegade to say only four things that scurry away. Shrugging his shoulders, he took the card in his hand and pondered for a few moments. The only valentine cards he'd receive were from his employee's who wanted to get on his good side. Flipping open the card, Yuan's eyes turned dazed.

_Dear Yuan;_

So it was a business proposal disguised as a card? Wrinkling his eyebrows irritably, Yuan scanned down the card, to figure out what was the purpose of this.

_ As you well know, today is Valentine's Day. A day where lovers rejoice in joy, and frolic with each other. Today is also the day where new love can be sprouted from the oldest of friendships. And that is my desire. So I'll be stopping by your base later tonight._

Signed;  
Secret Admirer.

Blinking a few times, Yuan's mouth gapped open. After the stun went away, he snorted out in laughter at the peculiar laughter. Banging his fist on the table, tears of laughter fell form his face as he held the card in grasp. Never before had he seen such an odd card. Such a very odd card indeed.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asked one of the renegades from the entrance. The other one shrugged their shoulders and turned around.

"Doubt it. Let's go."

Back at Yuan, he was calming down at last. Wiping a tear from his eye, he set it down on the desk and grabbed his paperwork and began to busily work. But every so often a stray glance would be spread at the card. _Secret Admirer_. At first it was comical, now it was interesting. Who could secretly admire him in the ways of love. After a few hours of work, he found himself completely distracted by the card. It was getting late, around sunset, and the thought of someone proposing love to him was something to think about.

"I bet it's some love sick girl." Yuan sighed, stroking his chin, now deep in thought. The minutes ticked away, as time usually did. Every passing moment proved as a reason to get excited over this person's arrival later on.

"If they went to this much extent to send this to me, and visit, least I could do it show some gratitude." Yuan parted his lips and got up to go get changed.

When he had gotten changed, it was into a gorgeous, erm handsome, black tux. For some reason he had even slicked his hair back into a neat display. If you didn't know any better, he looked like some hot guy from an action movie. Pacing back and forth in his office, he decided to sit down and read the card again. Possibly from clues.

"This is stupid, why am I fretting over some card?" Yuan asked himself, chucking it across the room. At first he did think it was stupid, but after seeing the card land lazily on the ground near him, he decided to pick it up. Taking it in his hands, his heart raced as he read over the words, outloud.

"New love can be sprouted.." Yuan's thoughts trailed off as he just stood there, leaning against his desk, nose deep into the card. Even the handwriting was gorgeous, and the card seemed to be homemade, and had stones glued to it. Someone went to some high extents on this.

"Maybe it's just a fake." Yuan sighed, setting the card down on his desk and glanced out his bay window. The sun was just at the peak of the snowy caps of Flanoir, and the sky was beginning to turn a luxurious dark blue. The scenery was appeasing, and it could take your breath away. It really could.

"Yuan?"

Heart-stopping, Yuan's blood ran cold as he heard another's voice in his room. Each of his veins turned into an icy type of blood, as he remained frozen in spot. Eyes peeled on the sky before, he remained silent, as if nothing had just occurred. Crossing his arms, he remained silent just as before.

"You're wearing a, tux?"

This voice, it seemed way too familiar, but at the same time oddly relaxing. Cocking an eyebrow, Yuan tried to realize who was this mysterious person. It just had to be the person who sent the card, right? Clearing his throat, trying to talk, Yuan kept his back turned to whoever was there. And the thing was, this was a man. Not a girl like Yuan had expected, but a man!

"Y-yes."

Blinking now, Yuan mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Right now he had wished he'd never opened that card, and got into fancy clothes. God damnit, why did he always take things way to literally and get excited. That was just the way he was, sadly.

"You look nice."

Now cringing at the stranger's compliments, Yuan began to sway uneasily on his feet. Feeling a tad light-headed, he ran a vacant hand over his gelled hair. Maybe his desire to not be alone on Valentine's Day was the reason he went to all these measures. Ever since Martel had died, he had always spent these holidays alone. So the chance to love was here, but to love who was the question.

"Who are you?"

Yuan attempted, trying not to squeak in-between words. Some people have the curse of squeaking when they get nervous. And Yuan was just one of those people. Jaw shaking from nerves, Yuan kept his eyes firmly planted on the mountains outside, and not on the stranger inside.

"Why don't you turn around and see?"

Weighing his options, Yuan stood there. He had the chance to turn around and see who it was, or play it safe and pretend to play stupid. If he chose the second one, he'd go another Valentine's day alone. But if he chose the first, maybe he'd find someone, as odd as that may sound. Heart beating rapidly, Yuan slowly turned around. Instantly, his heart stopped when he realized who was there. Kratos, in fact, was his _secret admirer_.

"K-kratos?"

Yuan squeaked, trying not to fall backwards from nerves. Grasping the desk for support, Yuan kept his eyes planted firmly on the auburn seraphim. One bad move could send this meeting over the edge. Then again, what did Kratos find so pure in he, Yuan? Lip quivering from unsurity, Yuan starred at Kratos' meaningful eyes, and saw his true intentions. And oddly, he felt better.

"Are you surprised?"

A smile spread across Kratos' lips as he shoved his hands into his usual lilac clothes. Shaking his head furiously as to say yes, Yuan just took in the sight of Kratos. Tonight, for some reason unknown to all, Kratos looked a bit more handsome, in Yuan's eyes.

"Thought you'd be." Kratos sighed.

Remaining in spot, Yuan watched as Kratos made his way towards him. It was like in those sappy daytime soap operas, each step he took was another rate faster Yuan's heart would beat. Something was different about Kratos tonight, he wasn't the same old friend Yuan thought he was. In Yuan's mind, the wheels were slowly starting to turn and he begun to realize just how pleased he was to know Kratos was the one to send that card.

And now, Kratos was standing right in front of him. His beautiful brown eyes gazed deeply down at his captive, as if forever resided in them. Extending a hand, he placed it upon Yuan's face. Shivering from the touch, Yuan just looked back into his eyes, trying to figure out why he had chosen himself. Of all the people, especially women, why had Kratos chosen him? For heaven's sake, they were of the same gender. Even that, seemed irrelevant at this very moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuan."

Kratos whispered, moving closer to Yuan and placing a chaste kiss upon his unnerved lips. Heart stopping for the fourth time this night, Yuan just remained still, as the sensation of the seraphim filled his soul. He was, so loving. Of all the people to experience such a night with, it was Kratos. And Yuan thought he would have been disgusted at the thought of loving Kratos, but now? Now it just felt so right.

His hands wound up trailing Yuan's hair, busily unfixing what Yuan spent hours to do. But he didn't mind it whatsoever, this felt perfect, unlike anything.

"Kratos-" Yuan began but Kratos cut him off by another kiss. Eyes widening once more, he realized the seraphim had pushed him against the window, and was massaging his scalp, as odd as it sounded. Kratos stopped for a moment and looked into Yuan's eyes.

"Yes?" His voice was so pure for what he was doing.

"I don't know why.. but I like this. So please," Yuan began, and he felt himself becoming weightless from the sensational feeling of a loving night. "Please do go on." A grin spread across Kratos' face as he nodded brightly and kissed the parted lips he found.

Sometimes, when the world seems to frown upon you, when you are lonely beyond belief, someone reaches out. Someone touches your heart in a way you'd never suspect. That person could be your true love, you always knew was there, or someone you never thought of. When love is so pure and sensational, it's hard to turn it away, especially when you crave it just as much as the giver. Miracles do happen.

AN:

I did a one-shot, (shakes her boot) I did a romantic KxY oneshot! (dances) and I bet you all can guess what they do next. heheh. And yes, I posted this before Valentine's Day because, well, I wanted to. And besides, I haven't really filled the needs of my KxY fans lately, so this was a sweet treat for them. Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
